Mordecai meets The Creator
by halfdemonTyson
Summary: Takes place after both A Capital Adventure and it's sequel. Posted now so that I don't forget it and to help explain where I'll be going with "Mordecai".


The concept that will be explained here is about where I'm going with Mordecai and the other realms I wanted to see him in. See I liked the idea of a fantasy version of me being inserted into different games or series while knowing how they turn out and see what he does, but I don't want to just do a bunch of self-inserts for no reason other than to do them. I also like the concept Kyuubi16 is using with his Unleashed series, the concept of one person gaining skills from visiting many worlds. So in "typical me" fashion my mind has provided me with an answer that is both crazy and yet may just be my best idea ever.

-

The world shifted to a large white and gold circular throne room, with a podium in the center where he stood. The outer half seemed to rotate and contained a large floating throne, and on it was a figure that seemed to demand respect and ooze love and patience. This figure strangely enough seemed to constantly shift forms; male, female, genderless, Human (including the subraces ie: Breton, Caucasian, African, etc.), to Elven (again subraces too), to Twi'lek, to Tauren, to Quarian and anything/everything in between.

"So where am I and who are you?" Mordecai asked not wanting to just awkwardly stare.

"I am called The Creator and this is my domain. Essentially I'm god... all the different gods known to man are different forms of personalities of me... well except the ones dealing with death and necromancy those are my brother and the daedric and demon lords those are his cult leaders."

"Ok... so your god and this is your domain, why am I here?"

"For me to explain some things." The Creator replied as if it was obvious while shifting form again

"Ok then, I guess start wherever and we'll see how this goes." Mordecai said mostly at a loss for words.

"Your Alpha form's biggest interests were blades and fantasy worlds, everything else was secondary and meant to help your survival or suppliment those prime interests. Each world you go to is meant to either improve part of your skill set or add a new one to it. Beta, the form you are now, will function as the Base Body for the others to be absorbed into purely because you like it so much. Don't worry about certain bodies having powers that require a certain body type, they will adapt to the body with the minimum amount of changes."

"Why tell me know? More important why me?" He questioned. Even after surviving the Capital and Mojave Wastelands he didn't think he was anything special.

"Over the centuries there have been many potential Overlords, however my previous method of waiting and not directly helping has caused me to lose all of them. That method has left them open to my brother's manipulations and/or attacks. I've grown tired of it, I need my champion, the final battle cannot happen without one. If it does my forces will lose against his."

He could understand that and decided that if The Creator said it was him then it was but he still had questions. "What about the people I form relationships with and the stuff I possess in each world?"

"I have created you your own domain outside of the influence of anyone but you and I. It contains a castle that will house your possesions, close allies and romantic partners. If more space is needed it will expand itself and the domain will create sustenance as needed. When you become the Overlord you will know everything you need to fully use it."

"So they'll be pulled out of that realm? What will happen to it after and what if one of them can\t survive without a certain type of environment?" Mordecai questioned further.

"That universe will fade out of it's realm, there are enough alternate universes in each realm that it won't matter." The Creator paused here to make sure Mordecai understood before continuing. "Your domain will adapt them enough to survive within it, however that doesn't mean anything outside so they would need to keep their environment suits or whatever they use outside of it."

"Anything else?"

"Not really but I suppose I could tell you what will be happening with each new you. They'll wake up with a set of Alpha's knowledge as well as the memory of this conversation. They'll then be given a gift to help them. You were unique in getting the gear you did, the others will get either get three "gifts" chosen by me or three requests within reason, which will depend on the flip of a coin at the time. I'll awaken Gamma after I put you into suspended animation." The Creator said before waving his hand and forming a human sized throne behind Mordecai and floating, glowing balls appeared circling him.

'These balls must be the bases of my others' Mordecai thought before asking one last question question. "What about Alpha me?"

"There is enough of him already in you that he will be allowed to remain in his realm with your original family. Now just sit on the throne behind you and when you awaken you should be complete."

Mordecai took one last moment to make sure he knew everything he needed to right away before, sitting down his legs stretched forward slightly and his head resting on his fist before the stasis took affect giving him an almost statue-like appearance. (For pose think Jin's Tekken 5 ending) The Creator approached gently taking one of the balls and walking towards a portal. 

**-**  
><strong>List of Forms:<strong>

**Alpha** – M (Original: The Fantasy version of me that I designed to represent a good looking and skilled me.)  
><strong>Beta<strong> – Mordecai (Base Body: Version that experiences Fallout 3 / Fallout New Vegas)  
><strong>Gamma<strong> -

**Delta** -

**Epsilon** -

**Zeta** -

**Eta** -

**Theta** -  
><strong>Iota<strong> -  
><strong>Kappa <strong>-  
><strong>Lambda<strong> -  
><strong>Mu<strong> -  
><strong>Nu<strong> -  
><strong>Xi <strong>-  
><strong>Omicron<strong> -  
><strong>Pi <strong>-  
><strong>Rho<strong> -  
><strong>Sigma<strong> -  
><strong>Tau<strong> -  
><strong>Upsilon<strong> -  
><strong>Phi<strong> -  
><strong>Chi<strong> -  
><strong>Psi <strong>-

**Omega** – Overlord of Fantasy (Final Form: The result of the different world forms being absorbed into the Base Body. This is the form that must be reached to lead the Creator's warriors against the Creator's brother aka Dark Lord of the Censor Cult)

**Universes guaranteed to be used: (These aren't necessarily in order of appearance)**  
>1) Skyrim<br>2) (Spot Open)  
>3) (Spot Open)<br>4) (Spot Open)  
>5) (Spot Open)<br>6) (Spot Open)  
>7) (Spot Open)<br>8) (Spot Open)  
>9) (Spot Open)<br>10) (Spot Open)  
>11) (Spot Open)<br>12) (Spot Open)  
>13) (Spot Open)<br>14) (Spot Open)  
>15) (Spot Open)<br>16) (Spot Open)  
>17) (Spot Open)<br>18) (Spot Open)  
>19) (Spot Open)<br>20) (Spot Open)  
>21) (Spot Open)<p>

**Universes up for vote:  
><strong>_Yes some of these may seem strange but I'm just listing any that I think qualify as fantasy (ie: fictional and not based on real life so sci-fi counts too and no CoD or whatever) and may be interesting enough for me to want to use. Also since I need twenty universes each voter can vote up to twenty times but only once per universe. Feel free to suggest others that aren't listed although if I haven't heard of it or don't have a ready reference it'll be a lot harder to use them. Below each I'll show what sources I have on hand if any._

Reboot  
>(I would have to find a source for the epsiodes first)<br>Tenjo Tenge  
>(Again I would have to find a source)<br>Rurouni Kenshin  
>(Again I would have to find a source)<br>Resident Evil  
>(Movies, books, or Code Veronica X game are the sources I have)<br>Harry Potter  
>(Books, Movies up to 6, and some of the older games)<br>Diablo  
>(I have some books as well as Diablo 2 and it's expansion, I've been looking for the first one too.)<br>Oblivion  
>(I'd prefer not to because of the limited spaces and Skyrim being guaranteed but we'll see.)<br>Mass Effect  
>(This would be hard since I don't have any of the games)<br>Assassins Creed  
>(I have 1, but would prefer to use one of the newer ones cause of the more diverse gear, but can't afford to go out and buy any of them)<br>Tekken  
>(Either 5, 6, or a fictional tournament. Likely 6 or fictional cause I gave my sister my copy of 5 and haven't found another one yet.)<br>Dark Cloud or Dark Cloud 2  
>(Could do both since there different stories but would probably be 2 cause thats the one I have)<br>Dynasty Warriors  
>(5 is the only one I have right now)<br>Final Fantasy  
>(I have 7CC/DoC/AC, Tactics (PSP vers.), Tactics A2, X-2, and XII although the only game I've beat so far is A2 and my second disk for 7 seems to like glitching out after the snowboarding part)  
>Fire Emblem<br>(6, 7, 8, or Shadow Dragon)  
>Lord of the Rings<br>(Have the trilogy and the prequel)  
>Dragonball Series<br>(Would need sources, most likely would be DBZ. I wasn't too keen on GT don't get me wrong it was alright to watch and I liked the visiting multiple worlds idea but there seemed to be a lot of "Oh shit we made the enemy too strong now we must pull some super move out of our ass". Also characters like Gohan, Goten, and Trunks who had some good moments in DBZ seemed to drop back to Noob background characters again.)  
>Neverwinter Nights<br>(The first one is all I have, no expansions)  
>Guild Wars<br>(First one + expansions, considering it's an MMORPG this could be tricky to manage.)  
>Naruto<br>(Have Ultimate Ninja 1, 2, 3, and Storm plus could read the manga online)  
>Soul Calibur<br>(Haven't decided which one, most likely 3 or 4 since I have copies of those)  
>LAIR<br>Legend of Zelda  
>(Don't know which one, I have access to OoT, Majora's Mask, AlttP, Seasons, and Ages)<br>Heavenly Sword  
>Shogun<br>(The books by James Clavell, I have both volumes which are divided into the three "books")  
>Star Wars<br>(Era undetermined, I'd have to get sources cause the only one I have is Force Unleashed and my cousin is borrowing that right now.)  
>DC Universe<br>(Version undetermined, before you go and say anything this means anything using DC characters, votes for specific versions would be listed under this.)  
>Marvel Universe<br>(Version undetermined, same as above.)  
>Wrestling or/ Cage Fighting  
>(Dunno I'd figure out something)<br>- See this? This is a divider. Anything above this has obvious use to the Overlord form, below are ones I haven't seen a use for but have listed anyways. -  
>Beyblade<br>(I would need to find sources and it would be one of the older ones cause I really don't like the looks of the new 'blades.)  
>Pokemon<br>(Sapphire, Soul Silver, or Diamond... unless I could find more sources)  
>Digimon<br>(Again I would need to find sources first)  
>Kim Possible<br>(See note above this)  
>Yugioh<br>(I would need sources and probably one of the first two generations, maybe 5Ds but thats pushing things abit.)


End file.
